Sarracenia Collective
A case of missing mutants in and around Iowa is handed over to X-Factor. The FBI agent in charge suggests that they've good reason to suspect a community called the Sarracenia Collective but could gather no legal investigation. Through their own investigation and the capture of an X-Factor agent, they catch the group trying to kill Tiffany Morris and jail those implicit in the murders of the previous victims. During the course of the investigation, it becomes clear that Agent Greg Morris went outside of protocol, but X-Factor does not report him to his supervisor. Events Important Evidence FBI Surveillance Photos * The FBI's surveillance nets identities on 12 of the collective members, 5 women (Jenny Graves, Lauren Boggs, Kaitlyn Boggs, Lila Graves, Jessica Long) and 7 men (Lee Graves, Kevin Graves, Frank Boggs, Billy Long, Herman Graves, Danny Boggs, Josh Graves). Two of the men have criminal records that seem pertinent. * Herman Graves: Arrested in NYC for armed robbery 20 years ago. Spent some years at the same prison as Matthew Nemec. Also has a number of drunk and disorderlies where the recording officer notes anti-mutant rants. This stopped roughly five years ago when Matthew Nemec married his daughter and then formed the Collective. * Danny Boggs: Has a number of violent transgressions, mostly assault charges that never went to court. One of these is against a mutant, Henry McAdams. Tiffany Morris *Tiffany Morris is Agent Morris' second cousin. He tapped her to infiltrate the Collective upon finding himself stalled out in his investigation. * Agent Morris' plan for putting Tiffany Morris into the Collective is fairly low on fanciness. She'd show up as a friend of Elizabeth Lawson and say that her friend told her about the place and then record everything she could until giving them a signal to extract her. If they marked her as a plant, it doesn't show in the audio or video. The signal hasn't come. * Video recovered from Morris reveals Matthew Nemec's face and a few of the other already identified people. It shows that Tiffany is quickly isolated to just dealing with Nemec, however. From these, you can map out the big house as such: * Audio recovered from Morris reveals that Matthew Nemec promises to help with Tiffany's mutancy, through cleansing that will occur on Saturday at dawn. It sounds somewhat like a baptism the way he explains it. She's given a room, told she can't see her friend, and given new clothes before having hers taken away. There's a squeal later of an audio feed being detected and likely crushed. The Collective *A common thread to their recruitments seems to be the claim that they intend to help (or even cure) mutants via religion. *It is likely they encountered at least a few of the missing persons through charity outreach. The Bugs * The bugs planted in the basement pick up a lot of activity. Through conversations, it's clear that the woman in cell A is Tiffany Morris. She reveals to Noah that she asked to leave the farm, that she didn't think it was the right place for her, but that's when they threw her down here. She tries to pass on that the first day there was someone here with her, but she doesn't get far in identifying that person or what happened to them before the guard that's stationed in the room shuts the conversation down. She does manage to hiss "cleansing". * The bugs also pick up planning for Tiffany's cleansing, a ceremony that's supposed to be conducted Saturday at dawn. It's clear that everyone will leave before dawn to gather at the pond on the compound with Tiffany in tow, leaving only Noah and Danny Boggs behind to guard him. From the way it sounds, it's clear that there's a cage at the pond, too, but unclear what kind of cage. * In the living room, some muttered Czech from Matthew Nemec. It is this: "Fucking mutants. More trouble than they're worth." People Major Greg Morris Matthew Nemec Age: 49 Birthplace: Ostrava, Czechoslovakia From everything that the FBI can gather about the Collective, Nemec is in charge, leading the group both spiritually and financially. His name is on all of their public records as well as on the deeds for all property. The times that they have paid a call to them, he's been the only one to talk, everyone else refusing to do so or simply not being around. They've been able to compile a rough background on Nemec after his immigration to New York City in July of 1975 at the age of 15. They know that he got involved in the local Russian mob, doing at least menial jobs for them. He worked for them for 5 years before he was arrested for the murder of Lily Schultz in her apartment after a bungled armed robbery. After pleading guilty to a deal of second degree murder, he served his minimum of 25 years and was let go with barely a hiccup on the day he came up for parole. After that, he moved to Red Oak, slowly forming the Collective. It's known that in prison he changed, found God. He became a devoutly religious man. Some of his cellmates have even said that he became violently so. The prison warden of the New York state penitentiary has a similar view of the man, except he notes that there were no observations or instances of violence. Minor Missing Persons Jeremy Vails Age: 21 Hometown: Des Moines, IA Last seen: 02/17/2010 Jeremy was reported missing by his parents. A bright kid, he is attending a community college due to lack of funds. Despite that he works two jobs in an attempt to save up for a transfer to a university, Jeremy also volunteers for the Boys & Girls club at his local rec center. On February 18th, he withdrew all of his savings funds from a local bank in Red Oak. Amanda Ledford Age: 28 Hometown: Iowa City, IA Last seen: 02/28/2010 Reported missing by her roommates, Amanda is currently a student of the University of Iowa, working on her graduate degree in English. The last charge on her card was at an ATM in Red Oak, withdrawing her daily max. Cameras confirm that she was the one to do so. Kyle Rutner Age: 19 Hometown: Cedar Rapids, IA Last seen: 03/10/2010 Kyle is a registered mutant in the MRA database, listed as having self-propelled flight. He was reported missing by his parents after a party. They told the police he is a social drinker but isn't inclined to doing drugs or dangerous stunts. Rachel Reynolds Age: 25 Hometown: Davenport, IA Last seen: 03/21/2010 Rachel is a registered mutant in the MRA as a sizeshifter. She was reported missing by her roommate after failing to come home after a trip she said should only take three days. Her roommate, Jill Harte, is unsure where she went but thinks maybe she went to visit someone she'd been talking to on the internet. No likely candidates found after a search from the FBI. The deed to her car was signed over to the Collective on March 18th, according to the document inspected by the FBI after it turned up at a local Red Oak used car dealership. Christian Copeland Age: 24 Hometown: Enid, OK Last seen: 03/24/2010 Chris is registered in the MRA as a long-range teleporter. His parents reported him missing, whom he lived with. Some of his possessions, including a laptop, would later be found pawned in a shop near Red Oak. Mila Anderson Age: 14 Hometown: Iowa City, IA Last seen: 04/04/2010 Mila is not a registered mutant, but her physical mutation makes her obvious. Her skin has taken on the form of flexible crystals and a girl matching her description was seen around Red Oak on April 6th. Elizabeth Lawson Age: 27 Hometown: Des Moines, IA Last seen: 04/18/2010 Elizabeth is registered in the MRA, listed as having enhanced sight. She was reported missing by her husband, Phillip, a fellow photographer and co-owner of their business. Her camera was found in the same pawn shop near Red Oak, and funds from her business account were transfered to the Collective's. Matthew Ko Age: 16 Hometown: Council Bluffs; IA Last seen: 04/27/2010 Matthew is listed as a runaway in Council Bluffs, but his parents insist that he would never do such a thing. On the police report, they are recorded as having said that Matthew was talking for days about going to see a group in Red Oak, someplace he just referred to as 'the Collective'. Tiffany Morris Age: 20 Hometown: Omaha, NE Last seen: 05/07/2010 A hydrokinetic listed in the MRA database, it's Tiffany's disappearance that has the FBI bringing this pattern to X-Factor. She was reported missing by her sister and the FBI say that they can confirm she joined the Collective. Locations Sarracenia Collective Compound *The compound is pretty big, and about a mile away from its borders except for where there's corn growing. That goes closer to the border. Buildings 1-4 are houses, holding two small families each. 5 is a big house! 6-8 are again houses, seeming to be dedicated to one big family each. 9 is a barn. *The large house has a back door and a front door, the other houses only have a front. The bar has one entrance. The well has one entrance. *It's pretty easy to get into the compound itself, because there are no visible defenses, unless you count the dry cleaning lines and scarecrows. *The compound is on well water, and has gas lines. *The third field isn't planted this year. File:CompoundmapSC.jpg|Map of the Collective compound. File:Bighouse1.jpg|Map of 1st Floor of the Big House. File:Bighouse2.jpg|Map of 2nd Floor of the Big House. Links Category:2010 Missions